


Why Do I Always Have To Save The Day?

by Tiresias66



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen, Knowledge of Season 2 ending required, bad language, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiresias66/pseuds/Tiresias66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runner 5 is having a really bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Always Have To Save The Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Great big spoilers for the end of Zombies Run, Season 2. Also, will make no sense without knowing what's going on in the paragraph breaks.

I'm stumbling my way back to Abel when I hear Janine say:  
"Do hurry back Five, we have one or two tests we need to perform."

What? What the fuck? I don't - tests? After what that bastard just put me through? After the handcuffs and the treadmill and the needles? Leaving me in the dark, wondering if - when? - I was going to start with that awful cough. And now she wants to do more tests?

"How'd you mean, tests. Five's been though enough with what Van Ark did."

At least Sam still believes in me. Just keep moving. Think about slapping Janine really hard when I get back. 

\- - -

Oh dear God, she thinks it's me. I'm the traitor. It had to be one of us. And it's for sure not Sara, Jamie doesn't know enough and Evan didn't care enough. But Simon? Even though I know Janine would think it's me over Simon any day, I can't believe it myself. Not my friend Simon, who tries to make me laugh while I try hard not to, who ran all those search missions looking for Jack, who never told anyone how I puked my guts out after smashing all those half-buried zoms on the route to the pharmacy. Even if he did take the unmerciful piss afterwards. I was with him at Holmes, he was devastated by what happened to the children. How can it be him?

No. I can't do this. Not any more. I've had enough. I should've gone to the bloody Caribbean after all.

"Runner 5, why are you stopping? What's wrong?"

My knees have given out. I can't be bothered to fight it, so I collapse onto the ground. God it feels good to lie down. Think I'll just stay here. What's the point of going back to Abel anyway.

"Five get up, get up now! You've got to keep moving, there's a few shamblers not far away. Move!"

I don't care. Anyway, after what Van Ark's pumped into me, who knows? Maybe they'll think I'm a distant cousin and leave me alone. I'll just lie here and close my eyes and listen to the chatter on the headset. I'm done being strong. Sorry Sam.

\- - - 

Oh for fucks sake. Not Careena again. I can't even have a meltdown in peace, I have to rescue that bloody child. Again. Simon, how could you? I cant even imagine what's going on in your head right now. Whatever it is, I'm sure you never meant it to end like this. I guess I can't stay here after all. Damn.

"OK Sam, I can hear you. I'm moving. I'll go after Simon. No, I'm fine."

Fine. Now there's a lie, if ever I've told one. I have no idea what I'm going to do when I catch him up.


End file.
